Kitsune and Strawberry
by Krystallos Dragon
Summary: Gin decideds to have some fun and decideds to pay ichigo a vist. Whats going to happen? Beware!,Shōnenai!...'I stink at summaries,sorry.'


Cora: Hey guys it me again,and I'm back with another wacked up story.-sigh- This story might have a bit of OCCness,but whats a girl to do...

Ichi-chan : For love of...you are a demented girl!!!-trys to strangle her but is held back by gin-

Gin: Clam down Ichi-chan, 'member she controls our fate in this story! -yells holding him back while ichigo grumbles a fine-

Cora: -smirks evily/smugly- I love being an athouress. :3

Disclaimer- She does not own "Bleach" or its charecters they are property of "Kubo Tite" so she does not own it,okay.

Tusami/Cora: TO THE STORY!!!-does lame copy of Gai/Lee pose-

**Warning**!: Slight spoilers form the anime/manga so beware.

**000000000**

**----Karakura Town/Ichigo's room****----**

It was a slow Saturday for Ichigo,no hollows or arrancar had appear all week. So Ichigo was currently just lazing about on his bed. Rukia was currently at Sandle-hats shop with the shinigami group asign to protect Kakura town form any arrancar/hollows that might appear.

"Man,wish something would happen", sighing and turning over to take a nap,but little did he realize that he was about to get a vist from the most unlikely person.

**----Las Noches----**

Walking through the hallways was none other then Ichimaru Gin,kitsune smirk and all.Around this time of day he be pranking,scareing,or other wise being just plain creepy, but he instead was getting ready to head to the Human world for some fun. That was till a certian shinigami decided to pop up and ruin his fun.

"Gin,were are you going?", Gin stoped and turned around to see none other then Kaname Tousen.

"No where 'portant Tousen-han", Said the ever smirking Gin "Just headin' out for some fun", he said while turning around to continue walking.He was about to open a Garuganta when Tousen**(A/n:Go away party-pooper)** warned him that Aizen-sama wouldn't be happy."Yare yare, There's no prob'em in going for a walk,so Bai Bai.", right after he said that he dissappered behind the closing Garuganta

**----Karakura Town/Outside Ichi-chan's window----**

**-Gins POV-**

Surpressing his reaiatsu as much as possible,Gin stepped out of the Garaganta,appearing right outside ichigo windows,which happen to be open._'Dang,Tousen is always uppitie,oh well atleast seeing the kid reaction will enjoyable'_, walking over to the open window,he peered in and saw Ichigo sprawled out on his bed.

Laughing inwardly,Gin quietly enter through the window and stood on the Ichigo's bed.

**-Normal(?) POV-**

Feeling te slight movement of his bed,Ichigo woked up,but the last thing he suspeted was the one and only Gin squawted on his bed smirking like always.

"What the Hell?!", Ichigo yelled he jumped off the bed in fright,but by doing so he accidently pulled gin off the bed with him.

"..."

"..."

Ichigo wanted to scream at Gin but he couldn't cause he was utterly shocked from the kiss**(A/N:Yatta!,finally)** Gin and him was shareing by accident.Yet the kiss wasn't what was shocking,but it was that Gin wasn't shocked and was kissing him deeply instead off pulling away.

"G...!,muumph!", Ichigo tried to tell him to stop but couldn't when Gin's tounge enter his mouth.

'Hmm strawberry with a hint of mint,delicious', Gin thought while he continued the kiss,but sadly good things come to an end for they both needed air.Pulling away Gin's smirked widen at seeing Ichigo flushed and panting for air.Pinning him down Gin was about to kiss him again till a...kick came out of nowhere and knocked him away.

"Oi! Get away from Ichigo you perverted snake!", yelled none other then Kuchiki Rukia.

Curseing at his rotten luck,Gin stood up and before he dissapered he said,"Well looks like our time was ite'upted,so see ya Berry-chan!".Gin shunpon off out the room and opened the gate back to las noches before the little Kuchiki could reach him.

"Um...thanks...Rukia", mumble a still blushing Ichigo.He was thinking something totaly different though._'Man,hes a good kisser'_

**000000000**

Cora : -faints- Yatta!! I finally wrote it.Hours on and off equaled about 8 hours.I did this late at night and finished it in one day...-trys to continue talking but falls asleep-

Tusami : Well seeing how Cora-fuku-taicho fell asleep I"ll continue...Alright the idea for this story came to cora when she was dreaming agout a snow fox and a ghostly like panther...I know weird but when she woked up she thought about it and this demented idea came to her,so thats it.

Gin : If you review,please do tell her what she did wrong/right in the story cause well we all know she is horrible,that and writing the _SECOND_ ever Gin/Ichigo on this site is so ever nerve racking.


End file.
